Grain of your Love
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: When an evil witch is hired to curse Blaine, what will happen to Kurt and Blaine's relationship? Who hired this witch? How will they fix this curse? Will Klaine survive? Or will someone else snatch Kurt up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is inspired by this Muchacha11 drawing( . /tumblr_m6r2zumfBX1qldu0so1_ ) If you have contact with her and want to tell her I've written this feel free. The drawing is hers not mine! Thanks. I dont own Glee. Please enjoy!**

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were happy.

It was plain to anyone that could see. They held hands, they danced, they laughed, they kissed, and they loved.

That was the problem.

In the wonderful land of Ohio, people could love. Boys could love boys and girls could love girls. There was no cruelty or bullying or laws against it. Love was love and that was all that mattered.

Except to one man named David Karofsky. He wanted Kurt all to himself. He hated Blaine and wanted him gone for good. He paid a witch to cast a terrible curse on Blaine that would turn Blaine into a tree forever.

And this is where our story begins.

Blaine grabbed his jacket off the hook in the kitchen and walked into the living room. His husband, Kurt, was sitting on the couch cross legged, glasses perched on his face, reading a book and stroking their cat down its short nose. Brian purred under Kurt's affections. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt and walked up behind the couch. He leaned down and kissed the perfectly coiffed head of his boyfriend, inhaling Kurt's scent of raspberries and hot chocolate. Kurt reached his arm up and stroked through Blaine's thick curls, eyes never leaving his book.

Eventually, Kurt dog-eared a page and looked up at Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked in his melodic voice, still stroking Blaine's scalp. Blaine purred just like Brian under Kurt's ministrations.

"Hmmmm. Just going to the… store." Blaine hummed, eyes fluttering shut. Brian pranced over to sit on Kurt's lap, jealous the Kurt's affections slid from himself to Blaine. He pressed a fat, white-socked paw into Kurt's stomach. Kurt batted it away and Brian seemed to roll his overly-large, light green eyes before strutting into the kitchen, long fluffy tail swinging in his wake.

"Well, just be careful." Kurt said, retracting his hand and returning to his book. "You can never be too careful." Blaine whined at Kurt's hand leaving his hair but started to giggle when Kurt bopped his nose.

"Okay, honey." Blaine said, straightening up and popping the kinks out of his back.

"You better get Brian something special from the store," Kurt said off-handedly, "he's pretty upset with you right now." Blaine laughed and looked around for the cat. He saw his eyes peeking from behind the doorway to the kitchen. Blaine waved at him cheekily and Brian hissed.

"He's never really liked me," Blaine told Kurt, pulling on a scarf.

"Don't care, had him first." Kurt countered distractedly as he flipped a page. Blaine just chuckled and walked out into the blustery October air.

"Fine. I love you." Blaine called over the sounds of children playing and people raking leaves.

"Love you too." Kurt said, still looking at his book. Blaine closed the door and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He hopped down the five or six steps from their townhouse to the sidewalk and strolled to the jewelry store. He was going to pick out the perfect engagement ring for Kurt. He walked into the quaint shop to a tinkling bell that reminded him or Kurt's laugh.

"May I help you?" A woman behind the counter asked. Blaine walked over to her before backing up and looking in the display case. Sitting on one of the fake foam fingers was the perfect ring for Kurt. The silver ring was made of twining vines and small leaves that hugged the finger to form the band. In various places on the ring were miniscule diamond and opal flowers. The woman behind the counter grinned as Blaine stared at the ring, imagining it on Kurt's finger.

"I assume you found something." Blaine could only nod, speechless as to how perfect it was. The girl laughed and went over to him. Blaine pointed at it.

"Oh. That one. We've had it for a few years but no one has taken interest in it." She said as she pulled the ring out.

"It's perfect." Blaine whispered to her, hand still on the glass that had encased his ring.

"What size do you need?" The girl, Marissa, said.

"Seven," Blaine told her. Marissa turned around and rifled through a few boxes before she made a triumphant noise and turned around, holding his ring. Blaine paid for the ring and walked out of the store, holding the door for a pretty blonde girl and a Lebanese girl that was holding her hand. At least, he assumed she was Lebanese since her shirt said Lebanese in bold black letters.

Blaine whistled a tune and swung his bag as he walked back to his and Kurt's house. He looked down an alley to look for cars and to his surprise, saw a woman, hunched over and crying into a dirty shawl. Blaine walked down the alley to the woman and bent down to her level.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said in a soothing voice.

"M-my daughter," the woman sobbed, "she went into the woods and now she's gone!" The woman's crying resumed with more force as she shuddered and tears streamed through the grime on her face. The woods were a forest that surrounded the town. Blaine stood up and said, "I'm going to help you find your daughter, miss." The woman looked up at him with streaming eyes and stood up, aided by Blaine. She led him through the streets by the hand until they arrived at a path that led through a patch of forest that was without trees. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt telling him what was holding him up. Blaine put his phone away and placed the ring bog in his pocket. He patted it and looked at the woman.

"She went in this way," she said and marched onto that path with Blaine following hesitantly behind her. They wound through trees and shrubs, spotting countless small animals and scaring multiple deer. In a small clearing, the woman turned around. She had stayed far in front of Blaine the entire trip. Every time he had tried to engage her in conversation, she had stayed silent. Her eyes were closed and her arms were slightly raised from her sides.

"We're here," she said in a low voice. Blaine looked at her, confused and slipped his hand into his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and hit the one on speed dial to call Kurt.

"I have been sought out to cast a powerful curse on you." The woman said. "You have offended a powerful man and now you must be punished. What is all around you," she raised her arms for emphasis, "will now become your home."

"_Hello? Blaine?"_ Kurt's voice came from his pocket and turned the volume on mute. The woman's eyes opened and they were a brilliant shade of blue. There was no white of her eye, the entire surface was blue.

"These animals are your friends," the woman continued, "and these trees are your lovers." Vines started to snake out of Blaine's pocket, the pocket that held Kurt's ring. They wrapped around him and he managed to throw his phone onto the ground. Blaine fell to his knees and glanced at the screen. Kurt was still on call.

"You are to remain this way until you have fulfilled what you came to fulfill. You will stay this way until the last leaf falls!" He voice rose with every word, and on the last one, she thrust her arms into the air and exploded into a burst of light.

Kurt dropped his phone with his hand over his mouth. He grabbed his coat, keys, and scarf and ran to his car. When he opened the door he activated the GPS.

"Find Blaine's Cell." He told, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car.

"Finding Blaine's Cell," the GPS said. A little red dot in the middle of the forest showed up, blinking slowly. "Blaine's Cell found. Go north." He pulled off the curb with screeching tires and drove through the streets to the opening in the forest where he assumed Blaine must have gone in.

Kurt walked and searched and searched. The forest got darker and darker until eventually the only light he could see was a small clearing up ahead. The light was dappled around through the trees and there was an odd looking stump in the middle of the clearing. There was a black rectangular object next to it.

Kurt edged towards the stump and gasped when he recognized the rectangular object. It was Blaine's iPhone. Kurt looked around for Blaine but kept moving forward. Eventually, he got close enough to get a better look at the stump. It looked a bit like a man sitting cross legged, hands resting in his lap. The top of the stump, where the hair on a man's head, had some curling bark patterns and twisting moss that looked a bit like…

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth, screaming and backed up, falling over his feet. He pushed back with his feet until his back hit another tree.

Blaine's honey hazel eyes watched Kurt. That seemed to be the only part of his body that he could move.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked the stump, leaning forward and not believing his eyes. The eyes glanced up at Kurt before falling back down. Some sort of shiny liquid leaked out of his left eye. Kurt shuffled forward on his knees to Blaine—pants be damned—to comfort Blaine.

"Honey," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's wooden face and trying to meet his downcast and leaking eyes. "It's alright. We'll figure this out. And even if we don't, I will never leave you. I promise." Blaine's eyes continued to leak what Kurt figured to be sap. "Blaine?" Honey eyes shot to meet glass and Kurt took a breath. "I love you. Always." Blaine couldn't nod or say it back but his eyes showed everything.

"_I love you , too." They said. "Always."_

**A/N: If any of you want to give me ideas feel free. I'd like inspiration from you guys. Please review and I'll continue!**

**Love, KlissesKlugsandKlainebows**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey any one who is reading. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so I guess no one really liked it. But I lvoe this story and, even though I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it, I'm going to finish it. I don't wn Glee, sorry for the wait, and enjoy!**Kurt went to Blaine every day. He held him as best he could with him being a tree now. He cried and sobbed and screamed and begged for anyone to change him back. Every night, even though he didn't believe in Him, he prayed to God. He tried everything. He called his father and told him what happened; he went to the library and looked up every book on witches and the supernatural. He could find nothing on a curse like this.

He went to every person that had any sort of encounter with witches and they all said he has to do what the curse said. He has to fulfill what he went to fulfill. Kurt didn't know what they wanted from him. Every night after his unanswered prayers had been said, he screamed into his pillow until he broke down in tears and fell asleep in the early hours of the morning only to get up a few hours later to go see Blaine. He wasn't eating regularly and he quit his job so he could try and find out how to fix Blaine. He was slowly running out of money and he didn't know what to do. After a few months, he had to go back to work.

"Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine's eyes had long since stopped moving but they were always trained on the opening to the clearing where Kurt always came. "I have to go back to work. I can't come see you until the weekends now." Kurt's tears fell like the leaves that controlled Blaine's fate. One leaf fell per day. Kurt kissed Blaine's wooden lips and got up, brushing off his pants and leaving the forest.

Later that night, after he had secured his job, his door bell rang. He opened the door to his neighbor, Dave Karofsky.

"Oh, hi Dave," Kurt said glumly, moving to let Dave in. "Did you need something?" Kurt asked after he let Dave in. Dave sat on the couch and Kurt said opposite him in Blaine's armchair.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." Dave said, leaning over and grabbing Kurt's hand in support. He was the first person Kurt went to with his problem to see if he knew what to do. His mother had been a witch and Kurt thought he could help, but he didn't know what to do. Dave had been coming over once a week to check on Kurt. He made Kurt eat and drink and left him some money when he was low.

Brian slunk in the room and hissed at Dave before jumping into Kurt lap and curling up in a ball, purring contentedly. Brian seemed to hate Dave and Kurt couldn't figure out why. The first time Dave was over, Brian scratched him and Kurt thought it was because he didn't know him, but his dislike has only grown since the first visit a few months ago.

"I'm okay, I guess. Blaine's eyes stopped moving a while ago but now they're starting to lose their color. They were always a pretty honey color but now they're started to darken and become darker." Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away. Dave got up to comfort him but Brian hissed menacingly and Dave sat back down.

"Brian, stop it." Kurt reprimanded tiredly and Brian sat up on his back paws, his front ones on Kurt's chest and licked Kurt's face, cleaning his tears away. Kurt scratched behind his ears in thank you and Brian purred. He sat back down protectively on Kurt's lap and glared at Dave. Kurt rested his elbow on the chair's arm and put his head in his hand. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"I can't see Blaine during the week anymore," Kurt finally said. "I have to go back to work because I'm running out of money. I feel like I've betrayed him." Kurt broke down again, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come live with me." Dave said out of nowhere.

Kurt sniffled. "Wh-what?"

"You can't be in this house without him all this time. It's not going to work. You're killing yourself, Kurt, and I can't watch you do that to yourself. Why don't you live with me for awhile so you don't have to deal with Blaine's memory all the time." Dave persuaded. He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, ignoring Brian's hiss. He was going to take advantage of Kurt's emotionally worn out state.

To Kurt's jumbled, tired brain, Dave's offer sounded like a good idea.

"Okay," Kurt said, nodding. "Can Brian come too? I don't want you getting hurt but I don't want to leave him." Dave nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to get the guest room ready for you. You pack your stuff and come over when you're ready." Kurt nodded and went upstairs to his and Blaine's shared bedroom. He looked around and started packing. He picked up a picture of him and Blaine from high school. Kurt had his arms around Blaine and Blaine had his arms around Kurt. They were rubbing their noses together and giggling. It was Kurt's favorite picture of the two of them. He laid that on top of all his neatly folded clothes.

He went downstairs and grabbed some of Brian's toys, his food, and bowls. He picked up his and Brian's bags and called Brian. The cat sauntered into the room and Kurt scooped him up. He took one last look around him before locking the door and Going over to Dave's. He couldn't believe how much laving the house felt like a goodbye. He also didn't know that the witch was showing Blaine the whole thing and how much he had betrayed Blaine.

**A/: I hope you liked this chapter! I know it looks bad but Kurt will not cheat on Blaine. I hope someone will review. Please? I would love it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *peeks out from behind a bush* Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I started another story and got sucked into that plus I've got school and trying to keep the boyfriend happy. Hope you enjoy and I know it's really short. Sorry! I don't own Glee or any characters. I wish I owned Blaine, Kurt, and Brian, though.**

Kurt walked next door and knocked on Dave's door. He waited for a bit and a panting Dave appeared on the other side.

"Hey," he grinned, "long time, no see." He laughed but it slowly faded away when Kurt didn't even smile. Dave cleared his throat and moved over to allow Kurt and Brian in.

"I hope you'll like it okay," Dave said. Brian jumped out of Kurt's arms and walked around the small house, hissing and spitting at anything he could find.

"Shush, Brian," Kurt said. Brian looked back at him with slanted eyes before slinking up the stairs.

"Sorry about him," Kurt said tiredly.

"It's alright," Dave said, shrugging off the apology. "Do you want something to eat?" Kurt looked at the time. He still had 3 hours until dark.

"I think I'm just going to go see Blaine again. Y'know, make up for the fact that I can only see him on weekends." Dave's face fell, but he nodded. "Brian," Kurt called up the stair. One of the cat's green eyes appeared from around the doorway. "You wanna go see Blaine?" Kurt asked the cat and Brian ran down the stairs and curled into Kurt's open arms. Kurt waved goodbye to Dave and opened the door. Brian perched his front paws on Kurt's shoulder and glared at Dave. When the door shut, Dave's heart was pounding.

_Oh my God,_ he thought. _The cat _knows.

Kurt walked down the path leading to Blaine, Brian hopping along beside him. Kurt trusted the cat not to run away. When they got to the clearing, Brian ran to the stump as soon as he saw him. He curled around Blaine's wooden legs and licked at his arm. He let out a crying yowl that broke Kurt's heart in two. Brian pushed his head at Blaine's hand, trying to get him to pet him, but the hand wouldn't budge. Brian let out another yowl and it sounded like a small child crying. Kurt immediately kneeled down and started petting the crying animal.

"Shush, Brian," he said soothingly. "I know it. You want him back. I do too." Kurt looked up at Blaine and his expression seemed… angrier somehow.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He got no answer. Not that he was expecting one, but usually Blaine at least looked like he wanted to answer. Now he looked like all he wanted was for Kurt to go away.

"I-I moved in with Dave, Blaine. I couldn't stay in that house forever. I was surrounded by your smell and everything that you own and it made me miss you more," Tears were steadily falling down Blaine's cheeks. Brian curled up between Blaine and Kurt. "I-I love you s-so much, Blaine, but I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't get better." Kurt saw the sun beginning to set. "I've got to go, Blaine. I love you." He pressed a kiss to cold lips and another to hard curls and scooped up Brian. They walked out of the clearing toward Dave's house. Kurt looked back one last time at Blaine's hardened face.

"I really do love you," Kurt whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!**

**xxxKlissesKlugsandKlainebows xxx**


	4. Auhtor's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I made a Tumblr! Finally! I'll be talking about updates and taking ideas and uploading storie over there so check it out!**

**im never changin who i am . tumblr . com (remove spaces and replace dots with periods)**

**Love to all!**

**xxxKlissesKlugsandKlainebows **


	5. Auhtor's Note 2

**Hey guys.**

**I'm so so so thankful for all the support and love you guys have given me. I know many of you will be upset about this, but I am not feeling much inspiration for this story. I am putting it up for adoption right now and just review if you want the story. You can do whatever you want with it. Once again, I'm so sorry. I hope you will read my other story Daycare Daddy. I will be posting a sequel at some point. I'm going to focus all my time and effort on that. Thank you for all the support and love and I hope one of you will adopt this story!**

**Love,**

**KlissesKlugsandKlainebows**


End file.
